A vacuum insulation member achieves a higher thermal insulation performance than any other thermal insulation member such as glass wool, and thus is applied to various cooling/cooling energy instruments. Measures for achieving a high thermal insulation performance have been taken through, for example, reduction of solid heat transfer through a core of the vacuum insulation member and prevention of gas heat transfer by maintaining the degree of vacuum. Technologies of preventing or reducing radiation heat transfer have been disclosed for higher thermal insulation performance.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vacuum insulation member in which a core made of an open cell foamed body is sandwiched between two aluminum foil shielding plates with metallic gloss, and inserted in a plastic laminate film bag in the sandwiched state. Patent Literature 2 discloses a vacuum insulation member including a thermal insulation bag, an inner surface of which is covered by a thin metal film.